You Make Me Forget
by KEALY KAMES
Summary: Logan has never been loved an Carlos love has been taken away from him can they comlete each other sucky summary i know but the story is great FIRST FANFIC !
1. THE TRUTH

**OK guys this is my very first fan fic hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BTR *CRIES MY EYES OUT AN EAT ICE CREAM TO EASE THE PAIN**

**LOGAN'S POV**

Hi my name is Logan henderson the child of Mary Henderson one of the most succeful book wrriters in the world an son of Mike Henderson the top surgan in 25 states so what im say is my parents are filthy rich. There snobs an they hate me. Yes i do know there hate me they have never showed me an love my real parents are head maid Martha an our butler Tom they've been carin for me before i was born making sue my cunt of a mother didn't drink. I wish they just love me. They tell there friends how proud of me they are but in all reality they hate my guts i found out the truth of how they feel about me after a cocktail party they hosted at our house i remember that day as if it was yesterday, oh wait it was yesterday

_Flashback_

_I was walking down one of the many hallways of our freaking huge house to find my parents an say good night i was a little tierd after that cocktail party so i decided i was gonna go to bed early i hered them in the stydy i was about to open the door when i heard my mom say _

_I FUCKIN HATE THAT LITTLE PEICE OF SHIT WE HAVE AS A SON. Honey come down you know i hate him to, my father said. That little fucker ruined my body an my status i hate him i hate him, i know sweety well find something to do with him_

_After the things i heard i ran to my room crying. i woke up the next morning with a plan i wanted to move out . there they never have to see me again. i tuck a quick shower an headed down to breakfast givin martha a kiss on the check as i cut threw the kitchen (i love that women more then anything she even taugh me spanish an im fluient) as i made my way to the dinning area my mom had to make a snobby comment "Logam we do not talk to the help unless we are giving oders,"said the bitch . yes mam i said. after they had there morning tea i deciede to tell them . Mom Dad i wanna move out .They got the most evilest grins on there face an then finally my dad broke the silence._

_Ok son you can move out well get you a nice condo an well give you 8 milion a year to stay out of are lives forever how does that sound , the fucker said with a smile . I i sobed out a wonderful trying not to cry . great my mom says you can have the condo we have in the city an i transefer you to a school close by an well have martha go shoping for you new worbrobe. the thing is she can have this all done in a hour an thats what she did EVIL BITCH _

_I went thew this whole fuckin house to say good bye to my real family an they showerd me with hugs an kisses . The car my parents just bought me was wait outside for me to go it was i black early 2013 mecades olny a few people have an they also got me a range rover an a blue mini hummer. Before i walked out Tom an Martha gave me more kisses an hugs an told me to call them every week to see how i was doing an call anytime if i needed any thing. as i made my way to my car my mom an dad told me to call them every month to make surei was alive an told me to be safe like they even give a shit _

_once i made it to my condo i walked in an went strait to my fathers liqer cabnet got a bottle of gin an went to my bed room huh this ths is the life i gusse thought to my self i order some pizza ate an got my self ready for bed, i have school tomarrow . Great new life an new school maybe in this life someone will love me _

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this so...**_

_**lets get some **_

_**REVIEWS!**_


	2. A NEW BEGINNING

Chapter 2

i still dont own BTR my life sucks :'(

For the first time i woke up happy maybe just becouse i finnaly get to start over. Maybe i will fine a nice girl or boy to be mine(YES I AM BI FUCK YOU IF YOUR AGINST IT) at this new school Griffin High. Its public school i love public school i wanted to go my whole life i hate those preppy schools i was foced to go to with those asshole snobs always thinking there better then people cause of there parents money . my prents made more money then there's in 3 hours i basicly owend that school everyone wanted to be my friend to bad i didnt wanna be theres i only talk to these guys named kendall an james (i know they are a couple they just want say) But now i have a fresh start

I pulled up to my school all eyes on me i gusse its the bad ass ride with the fitted shinnkys, black button up ,shades an to top it of high top vans an leather jack (My best fall outfit ) ha the thing is my personality doesn't match my outfit. everyones gocking at at my car an its pissing me off cause i need directions but im freaking invisible huh.

I see this boy siting on a bench lookin down listening to a ipod . i think ill ask him since hes not eye humping my car. i walked up to him an tap his shoulder he looked up at me with tear filled eyes i tried to speak but he got up an ran away. i just stud there shocked three reasons one he was the most beautiful person i have ever seen two he was so sad an three im kinda sad that he ran away

the bell rang an brought me back. i made my way to the office got my schedule ready to start the day of learning things i know by heart you see if i wanted to i could be getting my doctoral right now im incredably smart just dont like to show it. i went thew my first few class great i met two nice guys named Dak an Jett but then i got hit on by this girl named Jo an i think this chick named Camille put a spell on me

so now its lunch time an the whole cafateria is looking at me . i just buy myself a water an take a seat at a empty table . then i hear the whispers _hes too good to eat regular people food , i bet he got disowed thats why hes here,i heard hes gay , hes to cute he probly got sugary. _

i couldn't take it anymore i was one my was to my car i snuck out the back of the school so woulnt et cought an i see the boy an he still looks sad just sitting in the little quad in the back of the school all alone i was about to go to him when Jett stopped me . ewh logan don't get close to that loser carlos hes such a lame uh hes discusting , he said proudly i look at him for a second an then i cut lose i told him he was an asshole he just thinks hes better then everyone an i told him his shirt was in 3 years ago (witch is was lol). but i didnt realize half of the school was looking at me an a half teard eyed Jett. he ran away an people were laughing an eventually they all walked away . i made my way to the teared eye angel an he looked at me with a small smile an sobed a simple thanks. i said no prob hes a jerk he desereved it an i was happy to give it to him . he smiled then i asked him his name an he said carlos with a light spanish accent (super sexy) i quikly got flusterd but brushed it off cause he looked really sad

whats wrong i asked an he just shoke his head so i masted a plan in my head i was determained to get him talking . How about we ditch an get some ice cream an i ll tell you a secret if you tell me whats wrong . a aint smile was quickly placed on his face i smirked an grabed his wrist headed forced him to my car . by the way carlos my name is logan

Ok Guys REVIEW


	3. voice

**Thanks for all the love from **** IWISHWEMAKE this chapter is for you  
****an my lovely BigTimeOzzy i love you Bitch kisses**

**sadly i stil do not own BTR or The Fray**

**Authors Note : i no this chapter an the first two are short they will get longer im still working things out :) but thanks ton everyone that loves my little chapters**

Once i started driving i turned the radio on. i wanted to make conversation but he just look like a kicked puppy i didnt know what to do . so i came u with the first thing that hit my mind . "Do you know were a good ice cream shop is?" , i asked i have gps but i needed to get him talking as this beutiful angle started to talk my heart felt as if it was ready to jump out of my chest his voice was just so beutiful even if is just giving directions

to bad as soon as he gave the diretions he cut off that beautiful voice of his an all i could think is what would make such a little angle like him sad I was taken away from my thoughts when Over My Head (cable car) by The Fray started blasting threw the speakers i love this song i cant help but sing it every time i hear it The Fray is my fave band of all time they just make music that means something as the lyrics start to play i almost part out i head the most beautiful sound it was arlos singing

_I never knew , I never knew that everything as fall threw_

_Everyone i knew was waiting on a que to turn an run _

_When all i need was the truth ,but thats how its gotta be _

i couldn't help it " You have an amazing voice" i said . Can you lease turn the radio off he said i was crushed wondering if i had upset him as i turn to look at this beautiful creaturre sitting next to me i seen a tear ready to fall out of his eye an i lost it i parked the car an he looked twords me ani wiped the tear frrom his eye as i removed my hand from under his eye lid i curested his check an all i wanted to do was kiss this sad little gift frome heaven debating on weather i should do it or not i was brought from my thoughts by the sound of his voice

"Logan will you kiss me ", he said no way i could refuse so i leant in cuping his face an clossing my eye when are lips touched as cheesey as it sound it felt like fireworks exploding in my body the kiss was short merly 10 seconds but it was filled with so much passsion as i pulled away i looked at the angle an he had the hugrst grin on his fave it was so adorible i almost awd forgeting all about the ice cream i asked if he would like to go to my house an just relax an watch a movie luckly he said yes an then i was the one with big fact grin on my face

DONT FORGET TO REVIEW

i love to hear what you guys think if its something you would like to happen or something you think i need to work on let me know so i can make it happen !


	4. silence

**Big Tie Kisses to everyone who reviewed**

**I dont own anyone *eyes full of tears***

**messege: BigTimeOzzy talk any shit i dare you! (love ya) **

Driving to my condo in comfrontable silence i couldn't get that wonderful kiss out of my head. _what was that feeling when i kissed him, did he feel it to , what does all this mean? _As i pulled in the drive way to my condo . we got out of my car an i couldnt help but stare at carlos hes just so...BEAUTIFUL . I quickly snap back to reality before i did something stupid . I lead the way into my new home Carlos followed with out a word .

As we made are way into the the living room i told carlos to make his self at home. when i said the the word home i could see sadness grow in carlos's . an suddently my heart heart felt as if it dropped to my feet i had to get away. i scrabbeld to the kitchen there was a note on the fridge

Logan i stocked your new home with plenty

of food an your closet is full of clothes that i know youl will love

be good an call me an Tom to update or you'll get a good old spankin :p

love , martha

ps. Tom says remember lol whatever that means

I miss them already i couldn,t help but chuckle at Tom one of the most impotant things he taught me is LOL (love over lust). An i plan to live by that lesson ,i open the fezze to see my fave ice creams (Oh Martha knows me too well) . i graged one got to bowls an filled them up an my way to the living room . once i arrived in the living room Carlos was as zoned a drunk fool . Hey carlos will you pick out a couple of movies for us to watch . he quicly nodded an stared his search on picking the movies

The whole while i was try to figure what has him so sad an how to get him talking. I didnt notice Carlos caling my name intill he raised his voice _what i wouldnt do to hear that voice scream my name __**,logan snap out of come back**_. I came back an apologized for zoning . he picked ou four great movies Insidous , Sam Droke , TheWood an Remember Me . We watched the first movie in comfrotable silence while eating are ice cream . half way threw the third movie i ordered pizza i smiled at the fact that both of are fave pizza is chicken chesse pineapple .

after we finished are pizza the third movie was almost over . carlos spoke an his simle words made my heart flutter . Thank you Logan thats all he said then he returned to the movie . i knew what he ment he was thinkin me fo the distraction i gave hi from being sad an that made me so happy . half way during the fourth movie i heard this sweet little sound it was carlos snoring softly . I turned the tv off an scupped up carlos he was lighter then he looked , i carried him to one of manny rooms in my new home an laid him gentle on the bed an covered him up

he looked so peicefull i stared at him sleep for atleast 30 minutes intill i relized what i was doing was creepy but i couuldnt help it i just dont get why someone would want to hurt little ole carlos . i made my way to my room it was only 9:30 but i had alot on my mind an i need all the sleep i can get to come up with a plan to get _MY Angel_ talking

Hope you guys liked it dont forget to review i would love to hear what you think about my story Sorry for any mistakes LETS GET SOME REVIEWS !


End file.
